


We Have All The Time In The World

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blind Date, How Do I Tag, Jimon are Nerds, M/M, Matchmaking Malec, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Alec sets him up on a blind date, Jace is sceptical. But maybe the guy will turn out to be worth his time.





	We Have All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleartbot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littleartbot).



> I'm importing this to ao3 a year too late, but enjoy! Title is as nerdy as the dorks in love and bonus points for you if you get it. Originally titled "Blinded by love".  
> Gift for @littleartbot who is a super talented artist.

“You have a date.”

Jace looked up at his brother in horror.

“What the fuck, Alec?”

“You’re a sorry sight, Jace. You need a boyfriend. Me and Magnus set you up on a date.”

Jace sent his brother a murderous glare and regretted the day he came out to him. (He didn’t, not really, their coming out was mutually beneficial to stop themselves from setting up dates with women.)

“Are you telling me you love being a bitter single?”

“I hate you, Alec.”

But as Alec led him to his room to dress him up, Jace knew it really was high time he got himself a boyfriend or next time Magnus and Alec were sickeningly in love in the living room he would puke.

***

“Why this? What’s wrong with my Star Wars shirt?”

“It’s… geeky.”

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Jace.

“I’m geeky! Whatever. Who even told you I agreed to meet that guy?”

Another really bored look Alec sent in his direction convinced Jace he really needed to get better at hiding himself from his brother.

“Okay, but under two conditions.”

“Name it. But quickly, you’re meeting him at 8.”

“He must be cute and have seen all the James Bond movies.”

Alec smirked, handing Jace a white dress shirt with black Stormtrooper on front.

“He’s cute. I mean, hello, he’s Magnus’ friend and Magnus himself did the selection. And you can ask him about James Bond himself. After a thought you’re allowed to geek out. Better that he knows what he’s going for.”

Jace gasped indignantly.

“Thanks for support, bro!”

***

“Magnus, man, is that really necessary?”

“No peeking, Jonathan.”

“I hate you, man.”

Jace was cold, because Alec refused to let him take his parka and forced him into just a light leather jacket, and then Magnus and him dropped him in the park, Magnus blindfolding him because apparently the date was supposed to be a surprise.

“You love me. Now, have fun.”

Jace didn’t quite realise what happened until a giggle made him move his hand up, realising Magnus has gone, and take the blind fold off.

The guy in front of him could have competed with James Bond in terms of looks and clearly saw the movies, if his IHMSS shirt was anything to go by.

Jace knew Magnus and Alec had good taste, but… fuck, this was heavenly. Suddenly Jace didn’t mind the blind date at all.

“Why, thank you.”

The guy laughed, and Jace blushed, realising he said it out loud. He sat down opposite him, taking in the set up table for two in the middle of the park.

“I’m Jace.”

“Simon.”

It seemed like the beginning of something.

Simon was cute. He was handsome, funny and open to people. Unlike Jace’s usual pretend cockiness, his confidence was real and clearly came easily to him. He loved popculture just as much as the blond, but he was unashamed of it.

And he was in a band.

All in all, Jace ended up on a date with a walking definition of nerd hot. They ate lobster together, clear sign Magnus was the one to set it up, and wandered around the park, Simon giving Jace his jacket when the blonde started to shiver, insisting he was fine in his sweater.

“I’m a vampire. I don’t feel cold.”

Jace laughed and linked their hands together. They hid inside an empty passage, window shopping and knocking melodies on empty doors until finally sliding onto the floor together, sitting in front of a fountain and sharing their first kiss.

Jace actually told Simon the blind date story and Simon offered his own.

He was apparently best friend of Clary, Magnus’ co-worker, and agreed to the date the moment Magnus showed him Jace’s pictures.

“I’m that hot, huh?”

Jace whispered seductively, but Simon showed him his tongue, laughing.

“You were wearing Star Trek t-shirt. It was enough to woo me.”

Together, they decide the blind date wasn’t that awful an idea.

***

When Simon is Jace’s date to Magnus and Alec’s wedding a few months later, Jace still doesn’t suspect that Alec will tell everyone this story at their own wedding. But two years later, Jace doesn’t mind much.

“So technically, we are proud to say those two have us to thank for their marriage.”

Alec laughs, hands linked with Magnus’ as Jace hides his blush in Simon’s shoulder but doesn’t protest.

Because really, he is thankful to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter where I squeal about Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale a lot.


End file.
